Songs of My Heart
by TsubakiTwilight
Summary: Various one-shots based off songs in my iTunes library. I'll be writing: straight, yaoi, yuri, genderbent, Reader Inserts, etc. and genres will range from romance to horror everything in between. Newest one-shot: Tsuna gets 'kidnapped' by Mukuro the only question is why? 6927
1. Bombshell Blonde

**TsubakiTwilight:** Hey everyone! _Songs of My Heart_ will be a bunch of one-shots based of songs in my iTunes library. Stories will range from romance to tragedy and will be rated K-M. There will be: straight, yaoi, yuri, gender bent, reader insert and other types of stories.

Feel free to suggest songs for me to use and I hope y'all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR in any way, shape or form.

**REBORN!**

**Song:** Bombshell Blonde

**Artist: **Owl City

**Genre:** Romance

**Rated: **T

**Pairings: **Male!NanaXFem!Iemitsu

**Word Count:** 597

**Warnings:** OOC, name changes

**REBORN!**

The room reverberated from the loud music spewing from the various speakers positioned around the club. There were lasers and lights flashing above the dance floor – painting the large mass of people dancing below neon colors. The crowd moved as one to the peppy beat of the music; as if everyone was trying to merge to their dance partner or partners in some cases.

Sawada Naoki sat at the bar – a fruity smelling drink in hand – watching his co-workers dance with some women they had picked up just moments before. He had never been one for clubs and drinking and dancing with people he'd just met. No, Naoki was a level headed – if somewhat shy and quiet – man with short light brown hair and brown eyes. He was lithe with a feminine face that caused many to mistake him for a woman at first glance; in fact he had been hit on - and groped - by no less than eleven men tonight.

An inaudible sight escaped his lips and he took a sip of his drink. He was bored and lonely and desperately wanted his friends to stop dancing and talk to him after all it _was_ their idea to come here so the least they could do was not abandon him!

"May I sit here?"

Naoki started slightly and turned his head.

A woman was standing next to him. A _beautiful_ woman. She had long, slightly messy, blonde hair and brown eyes and was a wearing an orange dress that hugged her curves. She held a mug of beer – he didn't even know the club sold beer here – in one hand. A smile crossed her lips when their eyes met and Naoki nodded.

The woman took the empty seat next to him and the two watched people dance on the dance floor. "… You look lonely sitting here by yourself." She said.

"My co-workers are dancing."

"You aren't joining them?"

"… I haven't found anyone to dance with."

"You wanna dance with me?"

Naoki looked up from his drink at the blonde woman. "I don't even know you." He said.

The woman grinned. "So? Isn't that the point of coming to a club? To dance with strangers and have fun? Or do you plan on sitting here by yourself only to get hit on by men twice your age for the rest of the night?"

"Well no but…"

"Then let's go!" The woman placed her mug on the counter of the bar and tugged Naoki to his feet.

The brunet hastily put his drink on the counter before following the woman onto the dance floor.

She flashed him a smile and began moving her body to the beat of the music. "C'mon… dance!"

Naoki began doing the same and soon he was smiling and laughing like a fool.

The two danced together till the club began to close and they stumbled out of the building, out of breath and with music ringing in their ears.

"That was fun!" Naoki exclaimed with a laugh.

"Yeah! Aren't you glad I dragged you onto the dance floor?" The woman asked, a playful smile on her face.

"Yeah!" The two shared a laugh. "You know," Naoki began, "I never caught your name." The woman looked up at him, eyes hard and searching. The brunet gulped - maybe he shouldn't have asked that.

"… My name is Abate Izumi, nice to meet you."

Naoki smiled. "Sawada Naoki."

"Are you free next Saturday? We could grab lunch or something."

"Sure."

Maybe going to the club every once in a while wasn't so bad.


	2. Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life!

**Song:** Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life!

**Artist: **Len Kagamine and Gumi

**Genre:** Romance, Humor

**Rated: **T

**Pairings: **Neko!TsunaXNeko!Mukuro, 6927

**Word Count:** 904

**Warnings:** Major AU in that there is NO mafia whatsoever… oh, and everyone is part cat.

**REBORN!**

A figure moved stealthily from rooftop to rooftop. It was early morning – the sun barely visible on the horizon – and most citizens of Namimori, Japan were fast asleep. The unknown person landed quietly in the backyard of a house before climbing up the side of the building and knocking softly on a window.

A few seconds passed before the interior curtain was pulled open – revealing a sleepy eyed brunette. "Good morning Tsunayoshi-kun~" the unknown figured purred, enjoying the sight before him.

Sawada Tsunayoshi – or Tsuna as he was most often called – was a young fourteen year old boy. He had fluffy brown hair that stuck up in every direction and big brown eyes. He was dressed in a slightly too big pair of pajamas and was barefoot; there was an orange collar with a bell around his neck and he had brown cat ears and a brown cat tail.

Tsuna blearily rubbed his eye – his tail swishing about behind him. "M… Mukuro…?"

Rokudo Mukuro smirked from the other side of the glass and pointed to the lock on the window, which Tsuna unlocked a moment later.

"W… What are you doing here…?" Tsuna asked, taking a step back as Mukuro entered the room.

"I'm just here to visit my favorite cat." Mukuro answered, leaning against the window sill. Mukuro was a fifteen year old male with dark blue hair styled into a pineapple-like hairdo. His left eye was blue in color while his right eye was bright red which had the Japanese kanji for the number six on it. Mukuro was wearing a green school uniform over a gray camouflage shirt and like Tsuna he was sporting a pair of dark blue cat ears and a cat tail.

Tsuna let out a yawn. "Okay… but why are you here so early?"

Mukuro smirked. "I'm kidnapping you Tsunayoshi-kun." He said, before picking up the brunette bridal style and jumping out the window.

"HIIIIEEEE!" Tsuna yelled, eyes wide in fright. "MUKURO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

The other teen simply chuckled at the brunette freaking out in his arms and landed nimbly on the ground.

"Ara? Mukuro-kun? Tsu-kun?"

Mukuro turned around and flashed a charming smile at the brown haired woman standing before them. "Good morning Sawada-san. I'll be taking Tsunayoshi-kun out for the day… I'll bring him back later in the evening or tomorrow morning."

Sawada Nana returned the bluenette's smile. "Oh? Well have fun you two! Be safe!"

"Wait! Kaa-san don't you have anything-!"

Mukuro jumped up, cutting Tsuna off, and landed on the other side of the fence. "Now, now… calm down Tsunayoshi-kun."

"'Calm down'? How can I 'calm down' when you're kidnapping me?!"

"Kufufu… I'll explain everything soon dear Tsunayoshi; but for now just trust me."

The brunette pouted slightly but stayed quiet and Mukuro began walking down the street. "… Could you at least put me down?"

"Of course not Tsunayoshi-kun, I want everyone to see that you belong to me."

Those words caused Tsuna to blush and he buried his face in his hands much to the amusement of Mukuro.

A few minutes passed and then half an hour and Tsuna began wondering where they were going; however, anytime he'd asked Mukuro would say to wait and see. So Tsuna decided to just wait… and he had to admit that being carried by Mukuro like this wasn't so bad.

"We're here." Mukuro announced, breaking Tsuna from his thoughts.

The brunette was let down and he looked around. Mukuro had brought him to a beautiful clearing in the Namimori Forest. Rolling hills, green grass, there was even a small brook off to the side. Tsuna gasped. "This is…"

Mukuro approached the younger teen and wrapped his arms around the brunette. "This is the place where we first met."

Tsuna smiled at the memory. The day they had met, Tsuna had been running away from some bullies and had decided to go into the Namimori Forest, hoping to lose them among the dense trees. He had lost them but he ended up getting lost as well and had stumbled upon the clearing and – quite literally – Mukuro.

Mukuro had been napping in his special spot in Namimori Forest when he was rudely awakened by someone tripping over him. He had got up, ready to cast whoever had tripped over him into an illusion of nightmares when he saw the most _adorable_ brunette staring at him. He was enamored instantly and had spent the next year stalking – yes, _stalking_ not 'accidentally bumping into' or 'following discreetly – Tsuna.

Of course Tsuna had been scared out of his mind when he realized a perverted pineapple cat was stalking him, but eventually he learned that Mukuro wasn't that bad and the two began dating.

"Do you know what day it is, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro asked with a slight hum.

Tsuna nodded. "Yeah… it's our anniversary…"

"That's right, and I plan on giving you the best day of your life today. First up, a morning picnic then we can go to Kokuyo Land Amusement Park and later tonight we can have some _fun_~" Mukuro blew into Tsuna's ear and the brunette let out a shriek. He chuckled and hugged Tsuna tighter to him. "You're so adorable Tsunayoshi-kun~ Perhaps I'll have _you_ for breakfast instead~"

"M-MUKURO!" Tsuna yelled, his face bright red.

The blue haired teen smiled and placed a kiss on Tsuna's head. "Happy Anniversary Tsunayoshi."

"… Happy Anniversary Mukuro!"


End file.
